A Wolf's Lie
by Spottedjay
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester, have a dog. Just like any other right? Not with these brothers. 'Luna' as they call her, is the heiress of the pack, one of the oldest and most dominating packs of Europe, but why did she leave? Read her story, as her mask is torn off, and she is thrown back into her pack, while Dean tries to find her. DeanXOCXOC


**A/N: First off I will be doing season 9 and before, but I just saw 'Sharp Teeth' so I wanted to put this one in here, just so It could be there, three days of school off and I started to get bored, and I looked to Dean's body and got my juices running. I hope you like it! Ummmmm, that's all about I have to say! I am also updating my profile page (hopefully: D) today.**

**I DO NOT OWN ALL SCRIPT OR ANY CHARACTERS BESIDES MY OCs, I just wanted to put that in there, because of the 'script, script'.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sharp Teeth, Or Should I Say Tongue?

My tail stiffened as I smelled Garth, I stared straight into his eyes and growled. After he knew I was Alpha Female (At the moment), I started to smell him. All over. I had just about finished when I heard Sam and Dean come into the hospital room.

"Luna! Get off of him!" Dean commanded. I looked into Garth's eyes inc more and let out a small growl, before I hopped off the bed and sat down next to Dean. I flicked my tail occasionally as the brothers interrogated Garth. I rolled over onto my back to look at Dean, I gazed at him with the human term 'puppy love', until her noticed me staring at him. When the brothers let Garth into the bathroom for him to 'cool off a bit' I knew I was in for a rough day. Sam reached out to pet me, I hadn't seen him since Dean and him had their falling out, he slowly reached my leg-thumping spot and scratched it he did. After Sam was one I licked his hand in thanks, until I saw his silver ring. Werewolf lore came back to me; Even the slightest silver partial in our body proved deadly. My tongue stopped in mid-air and I slowly drew away. My reaction went unnoticed by Dean; he was trying to get into the bathroom. I didn't even have to follow him to know what happened. I tugged Sam by is sleeve and lead him out into the hospital parking lot.

Dean had chosen the manly way; he climbed out the small bathroom window. I put my nose to the ground to the test. Sniffing out his scent, I followed it until I reached a parking space, and started barking. Dean patted my head, and praised me.

I padded after the boys and entered the shabby building. _My father's voice rang out across the stone steps. "Even if a wolf isn't in your pack, they should still be able to hear your plea or your request"_ I shook my head clearing my thoughts and hoped that my plea had worked. Garth was dabbing his mate's arm with a cleaning cloth, and the boys standing in front of them.

"It's okay, baby. Hold it like that" Garth told his mate, as I walked in the door. Looking back and forth between the two mates, I searched for any sign that I was in trouble, Garth's mate started to say something before he shushed her and sent an apologetic look to me.

"What are they doing here, Garth?" the she-wolf asked taking a turn to look at all of us, including me.

"They're friends. I promise."

"No they're not, they're hunters." retorted the women (?).

"All right. We've all gotten off on the wrong foot here. So let's do things right. Boys...this is Bess...my beloved. And, Bess, that's Dean. Now, he could start a fight in an empty house, but deep down inside, he's just a big ol' Teddy bear, And Sam here - Sam can be a bit insecure at times, but for good reason. Bless his heart."

"That's sweet. Werewolf?" Dean asked looking annoyed that he was an 'Big ol' teddy bear'.

"All right, guys, look - about six months ago, I was outside Portland, Maine, hunting this big bad wolf. I took him down, but... He bit me in the process." I winced at the thought of a rabid member of our species, unlike most now, I was born to the curse.

Dean looked outraged now, "And you didn't call one of us?"

"And tell you what? That I messed up? No, I-I knew the deal. There's no cure, so I accepted my fate. Ate my favorite dish of egg fu Yung, watched the world's greatest movie, "Rocky III"" and then... was ready to eat a bullet, when Bess here found me." He sighed happily at his mate and rubbed her hand.

Sam spoke up this time, "How'd she do that?

This time though Bess answered, "Smelled him. How else?"

"Yeah, she talked the gun out of my mouth, and, as they say, the rest is history. We've been married for four months now."

"You're married-"Dean started to say

"To a werewolf" Sam finished.

"Yes. And my pack has taken him in as one of our own." Bess mentioned as she started to peel off her bandage.

"Guys, it's not what you think. We don't hurt people."

"No, you just go all Wolverine on cattle." Dean snorted out, taking a Hershey kisses from his pocket and popping it into his mouth.

"At least he's not eating human hearts. Do you have any idea how hard it is for a bitten to control his instincts, like Garth does? How well he's doing?"

"Thank you, baby."

Well, it's the truth, honey bunny."

"Wait. Ar- Bitten"? You're all bitten" Sam asked.

"Not at all, you're either born to it, like I was, or you're bitten, like Garth".

"Hold on. You said you were - you were born a werewolf?" Dean questioned with his mouth ow full of Hershey kisses.

"Second generation." The she-wolf proudly admitted.

"Garth, can we talk to you for a sec? Alone?"

"Honey, why don't you go find some ointment for that arm? Okay?" Bess agreed and I got up to follow her. I don't know what Garth said to the buys, but after we came back, things started to get uncomfortable, so the brothers and I left.

* * *

I was in the back of the car when Dean pulled up to the house, last night when we all returned to a motel, Sam started talking to himself, and I got pieces out of it. Apparently Dean AND Sam had gotten invited to go pray with the pack, I was unsure about this, until I heard Garth's voice pop up into my head. He contacted the Alpha male of the pack, and sent the message over to me, that's where things got a little sketchy. Jim Meyers, also in wolf-tongue, Æriantö, meant 'peace bringer'. As far as my conversation went, well here:

_"I welcome you to my pack, for now, what brings you here?" the elderly male's voice rumbled through out my head. _

_"I travel with Sam and Dean Winchester, this conversation isn't to reach any other ears, until say so, you may be Alpha male in your pack, but seeing as I'm the only wolf in mine, I am too. Bess, I believe is your daughter correct?" I paused taking a mental inhale._

_Æriantö pondered for a moment before answering, "Yes she is my daughter, what interest does she have to you?"_

_"Garth, and Bess have already learned my secret, the brothers do not know I am a wolf, and it is to be kept that way, am I being clear enough? I questioned as my eyesight came back into focus, the brothers were busy fighting over the bathroom, and I trotted over into the bathroom and to lie down._

_"Very well, any other- he paused choosing his next word carefully- requests to add?_

_"Dean is my mate, treat like him like so." With those words I came back into my conscience to see Dean with a towel around his waist shaving._

I swear if wolves or even dogs could blush, it wouldn't be classified as blushing on my part, my entire head was red. Patting my head Dean got into the shower for a little bit, I closed my eyes trying to sleep. That didn't go so well. Sam was out getting dinner for all of us, mind you I ate meat too, and Dean being the person he was, decided to go and take a shower with our any clothes on the counter. He swore when he peeked out of the shower curtain, seeing no clothes he gingerly stepped onto the bathroom rug, by this time my right eye was opened, and my what a sight. **(NO DETAILS, JK, *cough*, no really none)** Dean pulled two towels from the rack, one for his head the other to cover himself with. Heading out to the sleeping areas, Dean pulled open a drawer and was just about to put on boxers when the door opened.

"Oh, God Dean! Put on your clothes" Sam cried as he covered his eyes with the food. I started laughing un-doglike and Dean started to stare at me annoyed. Sam though, he came over and gave me scrapple, I had shown my favoritism to it when we first visited Pennsylvania **(I spelled my state right!)**, an angry spirit had been haunting a local cop, and started to get physical with his daughter and wife, throwing things at them, at first the brothers thought it was a poltergeist, but the spirit was just choosing law enforcement to haunt. _Anyways _I tore into it happily, I wasn't allowed any chew toys, because the brothers thought they could get haunted….. I rolled my eyes and went over to lap water from my dish, great I'm drinking from a cloud…..

The boys decided to avoid each other best as they could, Sam went to take a shower, while Dean switched the T.V. on and snuck over to his bag as soon as he heard the shower turned on, and pulled out Starburst's jelly beans… He plopped back down onto his bed and offered a handful to me, I gladly took them, unlike Sam who only gave me things that dogs could eat, save scrapple, Dean gave me a small part of his horde once and a while. As a human these candies had been a favorite of mine, besides Crunch, Hershey, UnReal, and many others. I jumped up onto Sam's bed, and started watching the T.V. with Dean. I yawned and stretched out, rolling over from the noise and took a nap, until Sam of course, came along.

"Luna, come on, get up Luna." Sam said softly as he shook my shoulder, I peeped open an eye to see Dean asleep, and Sam in his 'pajamas'? They both looked weird. I slide off the bed quietly trying not to wake Dean up, Sam got into his bed an turned to light off, I gave him a goodnight kiss before climbing onto Dean's bed. I settled on top of his waist staring into his face, relaxed, one of the only times he was, I valued my sleep until my father died. I kept on staring at him tracing his features for the trillionth time in my life; I sighed and closed my eyes, just before looking out the motel's window to see a full moon.

* * *

**Sooo? I won't be able to update anytime soon, I'm going to a farmer's convention and I wanted dot get this in here, before I left which is in like, *checks computer clock* 2 hours pas the time I was supposed to leave, well Mom had to take out goat Tat****u ****to the vet, and got back late… Bye! When should Luna be introduced as a were-wolf? At the meet, or when the fight happens at the end?**


End file.
